Wasted
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: As most have yall have guessed for me RebaXBrock forever! I kinda made Barbra Jean a mean character at the end don't kill me pleez!
1. Reba's POV

Reba had leaned up against the door and was reminicing over her life. She was about to start crying when she remebered the one thing that most people think can solve all their problems, beer. She took one from the fridge and just opened it right there and left the door open. Reba walked over to the counter and placed the bottle on the counter. She walked over to the desk and pulled out a picture of her and Brock in Nashville about to fall into a stream. 

"Brock, if you would sit still I could take the danged pictue." Reba said fiddling with the camera. "Aww come on!" "I don't want my picture taken!" Brock yelled like a little three year old. "Ok I got it!" Reba ran to Brock's side and as the camera flashed Brock looped his arm around Reba's waist and flung her and himself into the freezing cold stream.

Reba pulled the picture close to her chest and she threw it to the ground in a mad rage. She stormed over to the counter and started to chug down the drink, but her emotions got the better of her. She started to cry and as the teardrop fell so did the bottle and it crashed to the floor.

Reba decided she was going to go find the one that she loved the most and still. When she pulled on her black and brown cowboy boots, she flung th back door open and the glass shattered out of the windows, and she walked outside into the freezing cold rain.

_Standing at the back door She tried to make it fast _

_One tear hit the hard wood It felt like broken glass _

_She said sometimes love slips away _

_And you just can't get it back Let's face it_

_For one split second She almost turned around _

_But that would be like pouring rain Back into a cloud _

_So she took another step and said I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it_

_I don't wanna' spend my life jaded _

_Waiting to wake up one day and find _

_That I've let all these years go by Wasted_


	2. Brock's POV

Brock Hart sat at the table with a whiskey glass full to the top with liquor. Brock went to the china cabinet and pulled out a beautiful picture of Reba riding a black fresian bareback and her shoulder length red hair waving in the salty Galveston air. 

It was in 2005 with her flipped hair waving all over the place fighting with Brock about riding the horse across the beach. "Brock, I could beat you just as easily as when we was kids!" "Prove it!" Brock said.

Van had to help Brock get onto the sorrel quarter horse he had picked, but Reba just smirked and jumped on the horse no problem. The difference between Brock and Reba was that Brock, had to have a saddle and bridle, Reba rode bareback without a bridle or saddle and just the fresian's mane to hang onto.

Cheyenne and Kyra was holding up Reba's cowboy hat and the two yelled "GO!" Cheyenne dropped the hat and Reba and Brock took off. When the tide came in Brock and Reba's horses rushed through the water and Brock lost his balance and fell into the water head first and came up with a mouthful of sand and salt water.

Reba's laughter and everyone else's rang across the beach then Reba rode over to help him up, but Brock pulled her into the water and the two started to fight. "You derned idiot!" Reba yelled. "No, you're the idiot for trusting me!" Everyone started to laugh and Reba dunked him under the water.

Brock grabbed the glass and put it up to his mouth but didn't drink it. He went over to the sink and poured it out and threw the glass into the sink and it shattered. He threw on his shirt and put on his cowboy boots and sung the door open and went out into the rain.

_Another glass of whisky and it still don't kill the pain_

_So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain_

_He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday Face it._

_Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded_

_Waiting to wake up one day and find That I've let all these years go by Wasted_

_Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing_

_But still every morning' the color of the night_

_I ain't spending no more time Wasted_

_Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing_

_But thestill of the morning' the color of the night_

_I ain't spending no more time Wasted_


	3. Brock and Reba's POV

Reba had her black cowboy hat on to keep her hair from getting even more wet and she could see a figure standing at the end of the road staring back at her. 

She kept drivin' along Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side

Brock stared down the end of the paved road and saw someone staring back at him with a black cowboy hat on.

_He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear For the first time in a while_

Brock and Reba walked toward each other and when they got to stare at each other face to face, Brock took Reba's hat off her head and let her red hair fall to her shoulders which the rain had soaked both their clothes and hair and the rain dropped off their faces.

Brock put his hand up to Reba's cheek and he leaned down toward her and kissed her. "Reba. I love you so much." Brock said as he hugged her. "I still love you to." She said.

_Hey, yeah, _

_Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded _

_Waiting to wake up one day and find That I've let all these years go by Wasted_

_Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing _

_The still of morning' the color of the night I ain't spending no more time Wasted_

_Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded _

_Waiting to wake up one day and find That I've let all these years go by Wasted_

_Yeah, yeah Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing _

_But still every morning' the color of the night I ain't spending no more time Wasted_

Brock and Reba knew they could never be together again, sadly after this about four months to be exact, Reba became the other woman to Barbra Jean and in a mad rage Barbra Jean attacked Reba and sent her to the hospital.

The docter walked out of Reba's room shaking his head. "Mr. Hart?" Brock hopped up off the couch as his name was called. "Mr. Hart, I'm afraid she may not make it through the night, the knife wound was too deep, I'm sorry." The doctor walked away shaking his head.

Brock went into Reba's room and he sat on his knees knealing next to her. "Brock?" Reba asked before going into a coughing fit. "Yes?" "I'm here." Brock said taking her hand. "I know I'm not going to make it out of here." "Don't you talk that way." Brock said as his eyes filled with tears.

Reba's eyes met with his and he kissed her again and when her hand dropped from his he put his head on her chest and cried. "Reba, I really do love you please don't leave me."

Then like a flash of lightning Reba eyes jolted open. Brock put his hand to her face and kissed her again. "Brock, I know I'm going to die, just not today." Brock kissed Reba again and they never left each other again.

* * *

pleez don't kill me with the ending! My cousin helped me write it


End file.
